Splatfest!
"Splatfest!" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in April that features Meggy. Script NOTICE: The story may not have swearing in it. It starts off with Meggy hosting a bootcamp. Near her front, Maguro, Buckaroo, AsphaltianOof, Cop 5 and a yellow cat are seen. Meggy: Okay you lazy salmonids, Splatfest is in two weeks... and during that time, I'm going to train all of you like your lives depend on it! Buckaroo: Ugh! Cat: Oh my God my God my God... AsphaltianOof: Why did I get dragged into this? Maguro: AsphaltianOof, we need a fourth member. Meggy's old teammates left. Meggy: And with them gone... you're our next best option. Cop 5: UGGGHHH!!! I COULD BE MONITORING THE TROLL ENCLOSURE II RIGHT NOW, BUT NO... IT HAS TO BE THIS CRAP!!! Buckaroo: Calm down you evil villain... also, you there. Cat: Yeah? Buckaroo: What's your name? Cat: Claude... AsphaltianOof: Cool... Meggy: After Rh390110478 and the others... but I think they're on holidays... Buckaroo: Don't worry Meggy! AsphaltianOof's really good at dodging! Check this out! He then grabs an ink machine gun. AsphaltianOof: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! He runs off while Buckaroo shoots at him. Instead, he shoots a bystander and some inklings and AsphaltianOof uses a mindless character to shield himself from the ink. Buckaroo: See? Meggy angered, throws the gun out of Buckaroo's hands. Meggy: Buckaroo! This is serious! I need you to focus! (Gets close to his face) DO NOT SCREW THIS UP! Buckaroo: Okay... The next shows Meggy training everybody. Meggy: Alright, let's start with the most basic of skills: aiming! Buckaroo: OH! Me first! He then goes to the target and a ink machine gun comes out of his pants like a... well... you know what... �� Buckaroo attempts to shoot at the target but misses multiple times. He eventually gets the target. Buckaroo: (To Meggy) Mm hmm? Meggy then facepalms. Meggy: Your turn AsphaltianOof! AsphaltianOof looks at the ink gun scared and it turns into a real one in his hallucination. AsphaltianOof: NOOOO!!! He then goes to the corner crying. AsphaltianOof: IT'S TOO VIOLENT!!! (Continues to cry) Meggy is seen with a shocked face and open mouth. She then turns around to Maguro. Meggy: Maguro, I've seen you shoot really well before, please show us how it's done. Maguro: Ummm... ok... She then aims at the target and fires. However, it misses, hits the metal instead and destroys a near by tower. Maguro is seen with a shocked face. Cop 5: Nice shot! Claude: Ohhhh this is scary! Cop 5: Don't be a scaredy cat pal! Be brave! Meggy: WHAT WAS THAT, MAGURO?! It then goes to a flashback from two weeks ago. Meggy: I saw you shoot really well at the carnival! Maguro: Uhh, well I'm only good at games and this is more of a sport. I'm really bad at sports... Meggy: Whatever... let's just move on. It then shows a race with dangerous obstacles... Maguro: AHHH!!! Buckaroo: Mother-- AsphaltianOof: Ummm... Cop 5: WHAT ON I.M MEEN'S NAME IS THIS?! Claude: This gives me a hundred percent on stress!! It then shows a wired fence, a rope to a lake filled with alligators and the finish stop. Meggy: Come on AsphaltianOof! You're up first! AsphaltianOof: (Gulps) Oh my sprite... He then climbs under the fence with a surprised face. AsphaltianOof: Wha-- I'm doing it! I'm actually doing it! Suddenly, Meggy then pushes a button that shoots a ink machine gun causing AsphaltianOof to get pushed back to the start. Meggy: Expect to be shot in the battlefield! You're up Maguro! Maguro: Umm... Ink Machine Gun: BRING ME THAT AASS... Maguro: (Cries) She gets on the ground and rolls dodging all of the ink. Maguro: Oh my gosh, I did it! Meggy: GOOD! Now next obstacle! It then shows the rope. Maguro: Umm... She gets in the rope and starts climbing on it. An alligator is seen looking at her. Alligator: HeY AnGeL, U Da SeXy. More alligators are then seen. Maguro: AHHH!!! Alligators: (Repeating multiple times) HeY AnGeL, U Da SeXy. They attempt to bite her while Maguro screams. Meggy: Well... doesn't look like she's going anywhere... BUCKAROO! Buckaroo is seen with a worried face. Meggy: You're up! Buckaroo: Aweee I don't wanna! Meggy: Finish the course and... we'll have a card game! She then pulls out uno cards. Buckaroo gets overwhelmingly excited over this. Suddenly, he finishes the obstacle with a SNAP of Thanos' fingers! Meggy: AHH!! He then crashes into the wall causing it to explode making Meggy fall. Buckaroo then snatches the cards. Buckaroo: DEAL OUT THE CARDS DEAL OUT THE CARDS!!! Maguro, Cop 5, Claude and AsphaltianOof look shocked at this, Meggy: BUCKAROO!! FOCUS!! Buckaroo: But you said we get a card game! Meggy: I just said that so you'd do the stupid obstacle course... (facepalms) We have more training to do! Buckaroo: But I'm le tired! Cop 5: (Sigh) Dang nabit! Meggy: Come in! We need to train, you guys aren't even trying! She then points at everyone. Maguro: Meggy... we are trying... Meggy: Well you aren't trying hard enough! She then looks at Buckaroo shuffling cards like crazy very upset and then she walks away. Buckaroo: Huh? All of them see Meggy walking off. Buckaroo: WAIT!! He then runs after Meggy. Maguro and AsphaltianOof look at each other. Cop 5: Claude... would you like to help me at the Troll Enclosure II after all of this is done? Claude: Sure? I don't really know... The screen then transitions to the sun shining on the top of a building. Buckaroo comes out from a door looking around. Buckaroo: Hmmm... He then sees Meggy sitting on the edge of a cliff. Buckaroo Ohh... He then approaches Meggy who is seen upset with her face looking down. Buckaroo: Hey Meggy... She then points his gun at him. Meggy: Go away, Buckaroo... Buckaroo: Come on Meggy... He then sits right next to her with some sort of beard, glasses and a pen and paper clip. Buckaroo: Why don't you tell Mario what's wrong? Meggy: You remember when we first trained a few weeks ago Bucky? We sat right here on this rooftop that very day... I told you I was an "upcoming star" and we were going to own the splatfest... but it's been two years since then and I still haven't won a single splatfest... I'm... I'm a big disappointment... (she then starts crying) Buckaroo: You can't disappoint Buckaroo, I have no expectations of anything since my family died... Meggy: The worst thing is... I've been so mean to you and the others... I feel like I'm losing sight of who I am... She then starts crying in a robotic type voice. Buckaroo then shows Meggy his uno cards holding them in his hand. Buckaroo: This is the game from the obstacle course... I want you to have it! Meggy then stops crying while looking at him and the cards. Meggy: (Laughs) Maguro: Meggy! We're gonna win! It then shows AsphaltianOof, Maguro, Cop 5 and Claude. Cop 5: Oh brother... AsphaltianOof: Yeah Boi! Claude: Ohhh the pain and stress! Meggy: Guys! I'm sorry for-- Maguro: It's okay, we heard what you said. You don't need to apologize for anything! AsphaltianOof: Yeah! It's normal to get emotional over something you care about. Cop 5: Well not to me that is... AsphaltianOof: It's like when anyone around Buckaroo mentions uno. Buckaroo: DUMB PIECE OF-- Claude: Don't say it! The notice buddy! Meggy: But I still yelled at you, and that's not okay. Winning splatfest isn't worth it if I lose my friends along the way. AsphaltianOof: Aww... Maguro: You'll never lose us Meggy! Claude: Yeah! We love you! Cop 5: DISGUSTING!!! I hate having friends! Buckaroo: WILL YOU SHUT YOUR LOUD MOUTH UP COP 5?! Cop 5: Fine... Buckaroo: Yeah... (to Meggy) Buckaroo's always got your back for you! (He is seen wearing an inkling head) AsphaltianOof: High five for my friends. I want peanuts. Everyone then laughs and cheers. Meggy: Thanks guys! She then stands up and points at them. Meggy: Who's ready to train? All except Cop 5: YEAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Cop 5: No... NO... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! It then shows some sort of school and Meggy is pointing at a board that says: "DON'T GET HIT, COVER EVERYTHING WITH PAINT AND SHOOT THE OTHER TEAM! (Spawn Camp)". Maguro is seen using her mind powers. Maguro: Ok! AsphaltianOof is seen holding a chainsaw that has ink on it. AsphaltianOof: Okey dokey! Buckaroo is seen holding a gun. Buckaroo: Okey dokey... Claude is seen worried and excited at the same time. Claude: Alright ballrighty! Cop 5 is seen crying on the table. Cop 5: Please... end my misery! The next scene shows Maguro holding an ink gun while AsphaltianOof and Claude place targets. Maguro: Ummm... Meggy: Alright Maguro! The big ones are worth 50 points, the little ones are worth 100 points. It's a game now. Maguro: Uhh, I don't think it works like that Meggy. Meggy: Just try! Maguro is seen holding the ink gun worried. She then fires spraying at a big target. Maguro: I did it... I did it... I DID IT!!! She then sprays at multiple small ones. Maguro: I DID IT!! I DID IT!!!! She then shoots behind her, a rock and it lands on another target. AsphaltianOof: Wow. Good job Maguro! Cop 5: I have to say... that was amazing... Meggy: WELL DONE MAGURO!!! Maguro holds the gun with her finger smiling. She accidentally throws it and it hits Cop 5 in the face. Cop 5: OH MY GOD... The next scene shows a bunch of ink machine guns near a soccer ball area of some kind... In front of them, AsphaltianOof and Claude cat are seen. AsphaltianOof: Ohhhhh... Claude: ANYTHING BUT THIS!! Meggy: Dodge practice! Buckaroo: Don't worry you two! Maybe this will help! He then turns on a radio that plays PewDiePie's "Congratulations" song. AsphaltianOof hears this and starts dodging like a boss. Claude scared however, ducks worried and terrified. Meggy then gives a thumbs up. The next scene shows the training area. Meggy: Time to fight... Buckaroo: Awww (non-family friendly word because of the notice in the beginning), here we go again... Meggy starts shooting a ton of ink at Buckaroo but he dodges. Buckaroo: I GOTCHA YA!!! He starts shooting his ink machine gun at Meggy who hides behind a crate. AsphaltianOof: Ohhhhh... Maguro: Oh no! Buckaroo is seen hiding and a pyramid gets thrown next to him. Buckaroo: Oh poop... He runs off and the pyramid explodes. Meggy is seen looking around for Buckaroo. Buckaroo: Are you ready to die? EXTERMINATE... He then shoots on a hanging crate causing it to fall on Meggy. Meggy however, turns into a squid and squirms off as the crate crashes. Buckaroo: Come here fishy fishy... Meggy's squid then comes behind him and turns back to herself pointing a gun at him. Buckaroo: QUICK MATHS... He then jumps in the air dodging the shots. Buckaroo: YOU ARE DEAD... Meggy: HUH?! He then starts shooting with his ink machine gun. Meggy is seen on the floor angry and then starts smiling. Meggy: That was awesome Bucky! Buckaroo: Oh yeah! Suddenly, he gets shot in the face making him get thrown back into water. Meggy: You got to remember to never drop your guard through! Buckaroo's hand is seen giving a thumbs up before drowning. The next scene shows the six near buildings relaxing. Meggy: Thanks for today guys. You all did really well. AsphaltianOof: Hahahaha Yeah! Maguro: Yipee!! Claude: Marvellous! Just beyond me! Cop 5: May I go home now? I mean... I did have SOME fun... Buckaroo: Bucky's gonna kick some (non-family friendly word) Suddenly, he gets rapidly shot by purple ink... Meggy, Maguro and AsphaltianOof: WHAT?! It then shows... Desti: Don't make me laugh. Meggy: DESTI?! Desti: Hello Meggy, it's been a while. Buckaroo is seen on the floor with his face down. Desti: Hello horse face! Buckaroo: It's Buckaroo! Cop 5: WHY ARE YOU HERE?! Maguro: Umm... Meggy... is this an angsty friend of yours? Desti: I'M DESTI! The leader of th- Meggy: -Leader of the octoposse... yeah, yeah... No one cares about your dumb group! Cop 5: Maybe I do? Claude, AsphaltianOof and Meggy look at him furious. Cop 5: Or maybe not... Claude: Yeah... AsphaltianOof: Keep your mouth shut! Desti: You should pull out of splatfest. There's no point in competing. AsphaltianOof: Why are you so mean to me?? Meggy: Don't listen to her... She's only taunting us because she knows we can beat her! Desti: I'd like to see you try. She then claps her hands and a helicopter appears with more Octolings. Buckaroo: Hmm? Octoling: KIDS GONNA DIE TONIGHT!! Meggy: TAKE COVER!!! Claude: YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KITTEN ME!!! The octoling starts shooting the ink gun and everyone dodges. Meggy and Maguro are seen hiding behind a corner. However, Meggy looks shocked as Desti is seen taking the weapons. Desti: Bye lazy inkling! She then runs off. Meggy: THEY'RE TAKING OUR WEAPONS!! Desti then jumps on to the helicopter. Desti: Nice seeing you again Meggy! The helicopter then drives off. Meggy: HEY! GIVE THEM BACK! Cop 5: UGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! He then starts shooting multiple times in the helicopter. Cop 5: NO ONE, AND I MEAN NO ONE... TAKES STUFF THAT BELONGS TO MY FRIENDS!!!!! Desti: CRAP!!! The helicopter goes in dodge mode and starts dodging the bullets from Cop 5. Desti: Pathetic! Cop 5: SCREW YOU!!! I HATE YOU!!! I WISH YOU BURNED IN HELL!!! Buckaroo: Uggh! Imma gonna get you! He then goes to on top of a building and jumps. However, Desti then stops him with her ink gun. Buckaroo: D'ogh... Desti: Nice try~! She then shoots Buckaroo in the chest causing him to fall while he is screaming. Buckaroo crashes hard on the floor. Buckaroo: Sorry Meggy... Meggy: It's not your fault... AsphaltianOof: Ahh crap... Maguro: What are we going to do now Meggy? Meggy: Looks like we'll have to kick some Octoling butt... Buckaroo: YEAH!!! BUCKY LOVES THAT BIG OL' BUTT!!! AsphaltianOof: Wait a minute... ummm... Maguro: What's wrong Asp? Cop 5: Wait... where's Claude?? Buckaroo: Uhhhhhhh... Meggy: (Gasp) CLAUDE!!!! It then shows the helicopter flying and Claude is getting on it from the back. Claude: Times up... Desti: Huh? The octolings and Desti herself look behind and see Claude. Claude then presses his right hand causing claws to appear. Claude: This story ain't ending with a cliffhanger! MEOOOOWWWWW!!!!! Desti: AHHHHHH!!!! Suddenly, he starts a massive fight cloud on Desti causing the octolings to get alerted letting go of the steering wheels. Octoling 2: UGH!!! Octoling 1: HOLY SMOKES, THAT CAT'S GOT DESTI!!! More meowing and clawing is heard as Desti screams while she is being mauled by Claude. Suddenly, they let go to stop Claude... however... A loud crash is heard as the helicopter lands in a building. Desti, Claude and the octolings then fall on the ground. The octolings get knocked out from the fall but Claude is continuing to rapidly maul Desti. Claude: (While mauling Desti horrifically) DON'T... YOU DARE... EVER... AND I MEAN EVER... STEAL... THOSE WEAPONS... EVER AGAIN!!!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! DO YOU?! Desti: YES!! YES PLEASE!!! STOP!!! Claude: GOOD!!! He stops mauling her and Desti is seen with bite marks, scratches, scars and bruises all over her body. Desti: Take your weapons!! She then runs off crying in pain. Claude: AND LET THAT BE A LESSON TO YOU!!! DIP PIECE OF CRAP!!! Meggy, Maguro, Buckaroo, AsphaltianOof and Cop 5 arrive to the scene. Meggy: CLAUDE!!! Maguro: WHAT DID YOU DO?! WE WERE WORRIED ABOUT YOU!!! AsphaltianOof: Yeah!! Claude: It's done... Buckaroo: Um, what? Claude: I got her, you have your weapons back now! Cop 5: Wait... DID YOU KILL DESTI?! Meggy: YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO KILL!!! Claude: No, she ran off. We can have our weapons back now! Maguro: Oh... AsphaltianOof: NICE JOB CLAUDE!! Buckaroo: Yeah! Meggy: But Desti might come soon. I think we won this time! Cop 5: Nice! Now, a break time! Claude: Sure! Meggy: Let's go to Durr Burger! Everyone then cheers and run off. Claude is seen holding the weapons bringing them along. Claude: Hooray for me! It then irises out on him ending the episode. ------------------------- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story ------------------------- Trivia * This marks the debut of Claude the cat. * The story is based from the SMG4 video "Meggy's Bootcamp". Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Maguro Episodes Category:Buckaroo Episodes Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Cop 5 Episodes Category:Claude Cat Episodes Category:Desti Episodes Category:Octolings Episodes Category:Alligators Episodes Category:PewDiePie Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program